


The Green and Pink Devils

by JohnnyMueller



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Femdom, Magic, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Coital Sleeping, Reader-Insert, Standing Sex, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome - F/F/M, Tribadism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller
Summary: You were asked to do a simple repair job at a classmate's home. What you ended up doing was more intense -and more pleasurable.





	The Green and Pink Devils

You knocked on the door, hearing it echo throughout the mansion before you. You never knew a house in a Gothic style existed in this neighborhood, but here it was. At least it was well kept and not too spooky (well, not more spooky than the inherent spookiness of Gothic architecture).

You hoped that the girl living here wouldn’t be taking too long. Kirika, one of your classmates that you honestly didn’t know too well, heard that you were a good repairman and asked for some help fixing a windowpane in her bedroom. You were a bit cautious about it at first, but the money she offered made you feel enough to make an appointment for that weekend. Now, you were standing in front of her house, hoping that this wouldn’t take too long so that you could take care of your homework.

Finally, after a minute, Kirika came to your door, only wearing a band t-shirt (with nothing beneath that from how her nipples pointed out underneath it) and short shorts. “Hey, you actually made it. I was kinda wondering if you weren’t going to come.”

“Eh, it seems like an easy job, so it shouldn’t be too bad. You mind showing me what needs to be fixed?”

“Of course. Follow me.” You walked behind her throughout the winding house, all the while looking around at the scenery; paintings and antique furniture, gilded bronze and shadow boxes with ancient weapons, even suits of armor. “How does your family have all of this stuff?”

“We’ve been collecting antiques over the centuries. Most of it we sold but some of the more interesting items we keep for our private use. It spruces up the place, you know?” Kirika’s energetic bounce seemed counter to the atmosphere, like a perky goth aesthetic, but you couldn’t really pay attention to that contrast due to staring at Kirika herself. Despite her petite and girl nature, she had a really nice ass, one that rocked back and forth as you walked down the hallways. _She’s doing this on purpose, isn’t she?_ You began to wonder if this job was something different from what she initially asked.

Eventually, she stopped in front of a door and looked towards you. “Are you ready?” You nodded slightly, not sure what to expect at this point. She slowly opened the door, letting you look inside. Laying on a grand four-poster bed was another girl you recognized from your class, Shirabe; she always hanged out with Kirika, although she said just as little as much as Kirika said a lot. She was on her stomach, reading a book, wearing a crop top and a miniskirt that threatened to show her ass every time she kicked her leg up.

She looked behind towards you, a blank look on her face. “Ah, you brought him.” She sat up on the bed and crossed legs, sitting perfectly still as Kirika walked towards the bed and sat right next to her. The dark pink sheets contrasted perfectly with their milky white, exposed skin to the point that it took you a moment to remember why you were there.

“So, uh, what needs fixing?”

“Us, silly. Don’t you get the idea by this point?”

You weren’t sure which answer would get you laid, so you went with a noncommittal one. “I-I think so, but I don’t want to assume.”

“This one’s smart, Kirika. I think he’s worthy.” Shirabe leaned against Kirika with a soft smile on her face. You felt the air of the room shift and change to the point that you couldn’t breathe for a moment before you leaned forward and put your hands on your knees, trying to catch your breath. By the time you were able to look up, your jaw dropped.

Kirika and Shirabe had… shifted. They were still human, or at least looked human, but they had new features on their bodies: horns protruding from their heads and thin tails ending in pointy fleshy bits right after the end of their spine. They looked like

“D-Devils?”

“A very specific kind of devil, boyo.”

You looked them over again (deeply and carefully) before coming to a conclusion solely based on your hours reading doujins.

“Succubi?”

“Correct again.” Kirika stood up, her tail twitching back and forth, and walked towards you. “As you probably know, we require the life fluid of men to keep us so young and beautiful and your smell is quite… virile and exquisite. If we wanted to, you could get us knocked up with one cumshot, but that would be for another time. Right now, we just want you to fuck us.”

You honestly didn’t have any objections to the idea of having sex with them, but you did have one concern. “Will this kill me?”

“If we killed every male we mated with, we’d run out of our supply quickly.” Shirabe’s face radiated disdain at your question, her horns trembling slightly. “You’ll feel tired and weak for a day or two, almost like you’ve given blood, but you’ll be back to normal after that; you might even feel invigorated.”

You look over to the two girls and their differences again before nodding. “Alright, then.”

“Yeah!” Kirika leaped into the air a few times like a child before grabbing into your arm. “Me first, me first!”

“Alright, alright, don’t get yourself so hyped you’re going to fuck my dick off,” you muttered as she dragged you over to the bed.

“Trust me, I can manage some level of self-control. The question is, can you?” Kirika bent over, sticking her ass up in the air, and slowly took off her shorts, letting it bounce even more right in front of you. “Stick it in me, big boy.”

You quickly take off your shorts and underwear, letting your cock spring to life, pointing right at Kirika jiggling, firm ass, hiding her special hole underneath. You walk forward and put one hand on the small of her back, forcing her to bend over further, while your other hand held your cock steady as you pressed forward in between her ass cheeks. Looking up, you saw her face giving off the smuggest smile you’ve ever seen. It shifted into a pleasurable grin as you began to thrust your prick slowly into her asshole.

“Oh _Gods_, I haven’t been filled up like this in _so_ long. C’mon, let’s see if you can keep up with my tempo.” Kirika began to move back and forth, allowing your cock to quickly become used to the bumps and curves of her insides. Eventually, you were able to match up with her, being able to meet her movements with your own strong thrusts. “Yeah, yeah, there we go. You’re in for a really good time, Shirabe, once I’m done with him.”

You looked over at Shirabe, who had her hand stuffed down her skirt. “It looks like it.” You moved your attention back to the devil underneath you as you filled her hole and started to get it slippery with your pre. “You feeling good, Kirika?”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re making me feel real nice. Gods, I’d be surprised if this is the first time you’ve ever fucked a girl up the ass.” Kirika moved faster as you felt both of your climaxes approaching and your bodies tighten against each other. “I hope you’re in for the long haul, cause this isn’t going to end after your first spurt.”

You grinned your assurance at the little devil before giving your cock one good push and filling her ass with your cum, some of it leaking out around your throbbing prick. After your cock stopped throbbing, you pulled it out, amazed by a thin strand of spunk that wouldn’t release from her anus. You pulled it loose with your hand and looked at Shirabe, who had gotten off the bed and started walking over towards you.

“Normally, it takes you a while to get hard again, correct?” You nodded slowly, uncertain of her tone. “I can take care of that.” Her hand glowed a little as she reached down and took hold of your cock. Instantly, you felt life and vigor pump back into it; within moments, it was fully hard, your ballsack quivering with another load to shoot off. She quickly wrapped her legs against your waist as you supported her. “Pound me against the wall behind you.”

Your movements were slowed due to the additional weight, but she was light enough to you were still able to turn around and walk towards the wall. You kept one arm holding her up while your other got your cock lined up with her cunt. Still slick from coming in Kirika’s ass, it was easy for you to slide into Shirabe’s body, moving both hands beneath her thighs and letting your cock simply slide in and out of her.

“Kirika is right… You’re quite good at this. We’ll have to find more repair jobs for you… Perhaps our friends would like to come around. Would you be OK with that?”

“If they’re as good as you, I don’t have a problem.” You grinned as you continued to pump yourself into Shirabe, trying to figure out how exactly her body was taking this.

“I’ve been doing this for a long time; I’m used to getting cocks like yours into my tight body.” Shirabe grinned at your confusion. “I can’t read minds, but I can read faces, and you are so obvious in what you’re thinking.” She leaned as close as she could without letting your cock fall out. “I like that in a partner.” With her encouragement, you moved faster and faster as your next cumshot approached.

Right before you were about to come, you felt a tight grab on your balls. “C’mon, fill her up already; I wanna move onto the grand finale.” Kirika’s voice had turned impish, but not pleading; she knew what she wanted and was going to do everything she could to make it happen. You went along with it, feeling your balls throb in Kirika’s hand as your spunk fill up Shirabe. However, you noticed that you couldn’t feel your spunk around your cock, even after you shoot out your loud; it was like her cunt was absorbing it into her body.

You got Shirabe off your cock and back on the ground. The two demons took your hands and led you over to the bed. You got onto your back and suddenly felt tired, your limbs drained of the ability to move or react as Kirika and Shirabe got next to you.

“You’re feeling sluggish; your mind is on the border between this world and the world of your dreams, correct?” It takes some effort for you to be able to nod your head. “Our power is getting to you, but I believe you have another load left in you.” Shirabe reached down again and brought your cock back to life.

The two girls placed their cunts between your prick and started grinding, making you groan through a weighted mouth. It felt like it took minutes before you were able to feel their juices soak against your throbbing yet tired cock. As they kept performing their tribadism, they felt your chest muscles and whispered into your ears, even though there were still sitting straight up.

“We’ve marked you as ours now. It’d be hard to think of any other woman that doesn’t have the scent of a succubus.”

“Your fluids are for our needs now: our life, our magic, our beauty, possible our children.”

“You’re still human, but your life will find avenues into the bizarre and the unnatural; perhaps, you’ll find other partners.”

“You’ll begin to wonder when you went from your world into ours.”

“Now then…

“**fall into us.**”

As you spurted one last time, you felt yourself slowly drifting off somewhere; wherever it was, you weren’t sure, but it was one only experienced through the lens of the dream.

You felt kisses and heard mutterings next to your ears – something about food and waking up – but that wasn’t your concern at the moment. What you wanted to know is, “Where am I going to end up?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a fic for you, you can put in a request [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection).


End file.
